


1 semana, 7 días, 168 horas, 10.080 minutos y 604.800 segundos

by wandererstark



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Amamiya Brothers - Freeform, Daruma Ikka, Kuryu Group - Freeform, Mugen - Freeform, Oya Kohkoh, POV Multiple, POV Murayama, POV Original Character, Rude boys, Sannoh Rengokai, White Rascals
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Una chica huye, hasta encontrar refugio en the Nameless Street. Solía trabajar para Kuryu gracias a un gran don que tiene. Ahora, utilizará ese don para ayudar a SWORD.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Ima o Murayama. Iré indicando al principio de cada uno de ellos a quin corresponde.  
> ¡Disfrutad!

_La respiración se le entrecortaba, pero ya no podía permitirse parar._

_Más rápido._

_Más rápido._

_Los gritos a sus espaldas le advirtieron que la habían visto._

_Intentando despistarlos torció a la derecha, chocando a su paso con tres personas._

_“¡Hey! ¡Mira por dónde vas!”_

_Corre._

_Corre._

_El paisaje cambió. Olía a polvo, trapo viejo y suciedad. Una bandera en el rabillo del ojo: RB._

_Territorio de los Rude Boys. Perfecto. Justo donde quería llegar._

_Eligió la primera tienda que encontró para esconderse, sobresaltando a sus habitantes. El movimiento de su pecho, intentando coger aire. Los ojos, llorosos por el viento y por el miedo. No hizo falta que dijera nada más, la escondieron entre las mantas hasta que las voces se apagaron._

_Entonces dos figuras entraron en la tienda, vistiendo chaquetas similares de color verde._

_“¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te perseguían?”_

_Pero mientras abría la boca para responderles, cayó al suelo, inconsciente._


	2. Rude Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Ima.

Lo primero que recupero es el sentido de la audición: un murmullo llegaba desde alguna parte de la habitación. Poco a poco, voy abriendo los ojos, aunque todo es borroso.

Mi vista se posa en algún punto del techo, que termina de enfocar justo en el momento en el que una chica tapaba la gotera.

\- Se ha despertado – anuncia girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, haciendo que el murmullo se sustituya por el ruido de pasos acercándose. Me revuelvo incómoda en la cama que han hecho a duras penas con mantas y un almohadón. La chica intenta tranquilizarme. – Tranquila, estás a salvo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Creía – empiezo a hablar, pero una tos me interrume. Un chico con el pelo rojo me trae un poco de agua. Después de beber algo, continuo – Creía que aquí se podía empezar de cero.

\- Las cosas han cambiado desde… Bueno, desde hace un tiempo. Debemos proteger a nuestra familia.

\- Y no podéis si me perseguían 21 guardias de Kuryu…

\- Espera, ¿huías de Kuryu? – asiento – Entonces no puede ser un peligro para nosotros, Takeshi.

\- ¿Por qué huías?

Callo. Todos me miran, esperando una respuesta. Con un suspiro me incorporo, con ayuda de dos de ellos.

Creía que iba a poder empezar de cero. Que iba a poder olvidarme de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora…

\- Está bien si no quieres contárnoslo, es cierto que aquí viene mucha gente que quiere olvidar y empezar de nuevo. Puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como quieras. Lala, dale algo de ropa.

\- Entendido – dice la chica mientras sale corriendo.

\- No te preocupes, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia también. – me sonríe Takeshi – Pero si tienes algo que nos pueda ayudar a acabar con Kuryu de una vez por todas, sería de gran ayuda.

No espera una respuesta. Sólo lo deja caer, sin más. Pero, para mí, es una carga más sobre mis hombros.

Lala me trae algo de ropa que ha conseguido por generosidad de los habitantes de ese lugar: aún se notan los estragos de las explosiones de hace unos meses, aunque todos se han puesto manos a la obra para levantar el que es su hogar.

Es ropa holgada, de tonos verdes y oscuros. Miro la ropa que llevaba puesta antes: blanco y negro, como una secretaria. Estoy tentada a quemarla, pero se la doy a Lala, esperando que sirva a alguien de aquella gran familia.

Esa noche duermo como no he dormido en los últimos años. Puede que sea una habitación con corriente y humedad, o un colchón duro y mantas con agujeros, pero algo muy importante, y que ya no recordaba, me ha sido devuelto: sensación de seguridad.

Y, aunque sea por una noche, quiero disfrutar de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto con la salida del sol. Por la calle se nota la calma, esa seguridad que me arrulló por la noche. Me encuentro con dos de los Rude Boys (P y Yu), que están cargando comida en un camión.

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- Buenos días…

\- ¿Te hemos despertado?

\- No, tranquilo. He dormido 2 horas y 33 minutos más de lo que estoy acostumbrada – digo, haciendo que ambos se miren extrañados ante tal precisión- ¿A dónde vais?

\- A repartir algo de comida entre los niños.

\- ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- ¡Claro! – se ríe Yu mientras tira de mi para subirme al camión.

Cuando el camión se pone en marcha, el viento alborota el pelo, haciendo que me tenga que apartar de la boca algunos mechones, para risa de ambos chicos (y también para la mía).

Los niños reconocen el sonido del motor cuando estamos torciendo la calle y empiezan a salir de sus escondites para recibirnos.

Ágilmente salto al suelo y ayudo a descargar y repartir alimentos entre todos ellos. “Gracias” es una palabra que sale con facilidad de todos ellos, pero que yo no escuchaba en mucho tiempo.

Ya volviendo a donde los Rude Boys tienen su sede, comienzo a hablar:

\- Aunque os dijera lo que yo sé de Kuryu, no podríais hacer nada.

\- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que nos lo digas – comenta P.

\- Son sólo datos. De verdad.

\- ¿Datos?

\- Sí, de finanzas, hombres y esas cosas.

\- ¿Eras una secretaria?

\- Algo así – me río, pues es con lo que siempre me he comparado. – Tengo buena memoria, así que digamos que soy la agenda.

\- Un momento, ¿nos estás diciendo que sabes todo de Kuryu?

\- Bueno, habrá alguna cosa que no me hayan confiado, pero… Sí, la mayoría.

Ambos chicos se miran: “Tienes que hablar con Takeshi, por favor”.


	3. Reunión de las bandas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Ima.

Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión, ya nos espera un grupo de hombres vestidos en blanco.

\- Llegáis pronto, Rocky.

\- No se hace esperar a una dama – sonríe el susodicho, mientras me saluda con una inclinación de cabeza. Me sonrojo: ¿dama?

El ruido de motos me salva de tener que buscar una respuesta más allá de una sonrisa avergonzada.

Rude Boys, White Rascals, Sannoh Rengokai. A los 3 minutos también llegan los miembros de Daruma Ikka y, 12 minutos más tarde, Oya Kohkoh.

Es fácil reconocerlos sin necesidad de presentaciones: he oído despotricar sobre ellos y sus convicciones durante mucho tiempo ya.

Takeshi me indica que me ponga a su lado: ellos sí que no han oído hablar de mí.

\- Os presento a Ima.

\- ¿Y? ¿Sólo queréis presentar al nuevo miembro de los Rude Boys?

\- Si, si. Lo que digas.

\- Ima llegó hace unos días a nuestro territorio. La estaban persiguiendo algunos miembros de Kuryu. – ante la mención de dicho grupo, todos los ojos se detuvieron en mi: algunos interesados, otros suspicaces.

 **-** Ejem, Takeshi-san os ha reunido aquí porque quiere que os cuente lo mismo que le conté a él.

\- Y eso es…

\- Ima conoce todos los movimientos de Kuryu – silencio.

\- Con lo que nos cuente podremos adelantarnos a su próximo movimiento – rompió el silencio el líder de Sannoh Rengokai. - Porque nadie duda de que vaya a haber otro, ¿no?

\- Están bastantes furiosos con SWORD, os lo puedo asegurar.

\- Bueno, entonces cuéntanos su próximo plan – dice el líder de Oya Kohkoh.

\- Eso no lo sé. Yo sólo memorizaba los datos, no formaba parte de nada más.

\- ¿Cómo un diario? – se ríe.

\- Sí, algo así. Conozco localizaciones, empresas, algunos de los políticos y policías corruptos, finanzas…

\- Es imposible que una persona pueda saber con tanta precisión todo eso.

\- Tengo buena memoria desde chica, por eso me… acogieron.

\- ¿Entonces qué te parece hacer un pequeño juego? – interrumpe el líder de Daruma Ikka – Cada líder de SWORD anotará unos números de 10 dígitos en un papel, y tú debes transcribirlos tras leerlos, sin errores.

Todas las miradas pasan de él a mi, esperando una respuesta. Yo sólo me encojo de hombros y asiento en dirección a los Rude Boys, entre los que había notado cierta inquietud cuando los demás no confiaban en mi palabra.

Comenzando por Hyuga, se van pasando un papel y un bolígrafo, anotando los números más aleatorios y diferentes los unos de los otros que pudiera pensar.

Después me devuelven la lista y, tras echarle un vistazo, se lo devuelvo a quien había pensado en dicha prueba.

\- Dime el orden.

\- ¿El orden?

\- El orden en el que quieres que vaya anotado los números.

Oigo la risa a mi espalda del líder de Oya Kohkoh. “Murayama” le advierte Rocky. Hyuga me mira y, asintiendo, contesta: SWORD es el orden, está claro.

\- Sannoh Rengokai – digo lo más alto que puedo, sin quitarle la vista a él – 6489224657. White Rascals: 7702318513. Oya Kohkoh: 6216578924. Rude Boys: 4561238907. Daruma: 8192037465.

\- Ha acertado todos – anuncia sonriendo de lado, echándose hacia atrás en donde estaba sentado. Un murmullo recorre el almacén, con algunos aplausos.

\- ¿Me creéis ahora?

Los cinco líderes se miran entre ellos. Puede que ahora puedan acabar de una vez por todas con Kuryu.

\---

Una vez que ya no se duda de mi palabra, me llevan a una sala un poco más pequeña, en la que se unen solo los líderes con dos de sus miembros más cercanos.

Cuando he terminado de hacerles un resumen (es imposible que les diga todo lo que sé en sólo unas horas) se hace el silencio.

\- Yo tengo dos preguntas – levanta la mano Murayama - ¿todo esto no está escrito en ninguna parte? ¿Y el hecho de que hayas huido no supondrá que intentaran cambiar todo?

\- No, no está escrito en ninguna parte que yo sepa. Y, si lo está, será por departamentos independientes, sin acceso los unos a los otros; pero toda esta información sólo está reunida en un mismo sitio aquí – digo señalando mi cabeza.

\- ¿Y las posibles medidas que hayan tomado como precaución? – pregunta el más alto de los miembros de Sannoh Rengokai.

\- Probablemente hayan modificado contraseñas y cuentas bancarias. A lo mejor algún pequeño comercio, aunque lo dudo mucho.

\- ¿Podrías escribirlo en algún lado? – me pregunta su líder, Cobra. – Si tenemos toda la información como con el pen-drive del casino, podríamos saber cómo utilizar todo lo que nos has contado.

\- Claro, pero voy a tardar y a necesitar donde escribirlo.

\- Noboru, ¿puedes dejarle tu ordenador?

\- Voy a buscarlo – dice el susodicho mientras sale de la habitación.

\- Bien, ahora hace falta donde esconderte – comenta P.

\- ¿Aún la están buscando por vuestra zona?

\- Bueno, es fácil esconderse allí y desaparecer. Es normal que se enfoquen en la Calle sin Nombre.

\- En Heaven podemos protegerla – se ofrece Rocky – Aunque probablemente también busquen por allí.

\- Lo mejor será que vaya junto con los Oya Kohkoh

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Será el último lugar en el que busquen.

\- ¿No me quedo con los Rude Boys, entonces?

\- Tranquila, sólo ladran mucho. No te van a hacer daño.

Murayama hace como que aúlla tras el comentario de Takeshi.


	4. Aterrizaje en Oyah Kohkoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Ima.

Si había algo que me había llamado la atención de los Rude Boys era la tranquilidad que reinaba a su alrededor. Y, si algo me llamaba la atención de los miembros de Oya Kohkoh era todo lo contrario: podía oír el ruido a 1’5 km de distancia.

Cuando llegué con Murayama, Furuya y Seki (quien había charlado todo el camino hasta el instituto conmigo), el rumor de que iba a llegar junto a su líder ya se había extendido, por lo que las ventanas estaban llenas de cabezas.

\- Bueno, bienvenida a Oya Kohkoh – dice girándose hacia mi y haciendo una pequeña reverencia burlona - ¿Qué miráis vosotros? ¿Nunca habéis visto a una chica?

\- Pero, Murayama-san. Es que aquí sólo hay chicos...

\- Lo sé, Seki. – le contesta mientras su amigo le pega una colleja.

Les sigo por los pasillos hasta llegar al fondo de uno de ellos, donde hay un aula vacía salvo por un sillón en el centro del todo y algunas mesas y sillas pegadas a las paredes.

\- Siéntete como en casa – dice Murayama, mientras señala toda la habitación.

\- Esto… Es un instituto, ¿verdad?

\- Vaya, resulta que es lista.

\- ¿No hay ningún problema en que esté aquí?

\- Nos dejan hacer lo que queramos mientras paguemos las cuotas – dice Furuya mientras me da un zumo. Está frío, debe de haberlo sacado hace poco de alguna máquina.

\- Seki, buscadle algún uniforme de sobra. Y tú, Ima-chan, puedes sentarte donde quieras.

Tras mirar por la habitación, me dirijo hacia el sillón. Nada más sentarte, me doy cuenta de que es un error: la mirada de los miembros van desde su líder hasta mi, y viceversa.

Pero Murayama sólo se tumba en el suelo y empieza a lanzar una bola de béisbol hacia el techo, mientras con la otra mano despide a todos menos a Furuya.

Yo me muerdo el labio, y no sé si levantarme o asumir que le da igual. Entonces, Murayama parece leerme la mente.

\- ¿Te sientes culpable, Ima-chan? – sonríe de lado.

\- C-Claro que no – le contesto mientras abro el portátil, para tener una excusa de no mirarle a él directamente.

\- ¡Murayama-san! ¡He encontrado un uniforme! ¡De la talla pequeña!

\- ¡Ah! Genial, déjalo por ahí.

\- Voy a ponérmelo. ¿Hay algún baño?

\- Sí. Segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Salgo sin esperar un ofrecimiento de acompañarme. En cuanto la puerta se cierra tras de mi, suelto un suspiro. El baño está ocupado por algunos estudiantes, pero al verme con la ropa en la mano, salen del baño.

“No son tan salvajes como creía” pienso mientras me cambio de ropa. Un error que dura tan sólo 14 minutos. Al salir del cuarto de baño me encuentro de bruces con una pelea entre varios chicos. Me escabullo en dirección al aula cuando me encuentro de bruces con Murayama y los otros dos chicos, que están disfrutando de la pelea y animando.

\- Ah, Ima-chan.

\- ¿No vas a pararlos?

\- ¿Por qué? – se ríe de mi ocurrencia – En Oya Kohkoh, esta es nuestra forma de pasar el rato.

\- Como digas, Murayama. Estaré en allí con el portátil de Noboru-san si me necesitáis para algo.

\- ¡Es Murayama-san para ti! – me dice mientras me alejo de allí.

Suspiro. Ojalá estar con los Rude Boys.

Trabajo durante un par de horas cuando mis ojos comienzan a dolerme. Es hora de tomar un descanso de la pantalla. Levanto la vista y me encuentro a los tres jugando a las cartas.

\- Ima-san, ¿ya has terminado?

\- Aún me queda mucho – le sonrío mientras me froto los ojos.

\- Puedes jugar con nosotros si quieres. Murayama-san va perdiendo.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Sabes jugar, verdad?

\- Yo nunca…

\- Bueno, hasta Seki lo ha pillado, tú también vas a poder.

\- Pero Seki-san te va ganando, Murayama – le sonrío, ganándome una sonrisa de vuelta. “Lo que vosotros digáis”.

\- Mira – me explica Furuya – tienes que ir sacando una carta que sea de mayor valor que la que hay sobre la mesa. Y gana el que se queda antes sin cartas.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Entonces, reparto las cartaaaaas.

Jugamos durante una hora entera hasta que decido seguir con mi tarea. Y, por primera vez en mi vida, siento pena por tener que ponerme a trabajar.

A lo largo de la tarde se siguen asomando cabezas curiosas por la puerta (34 he contado), a veces traen pequeñas peticiones a su jefe sólo para tener una excusa para ver en qué estoy trabajando. Pero Murayama los echa de allí rápidamente siempre.

También se oye alboroto en el patio y, cuando me asomo a la ventana, veo peleas entre ellos. Pero siempre acompañado de risas.

Todo era caótico, es cierto. Pero había otra palabra para ello: libertad. Y si había algo que no había conocido, era el significado de esa palabra.


	5. Día 2 en Oyah Kohkoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Ima.

Esa noche, Murayama me lleva a su casa. Sus padres están trabajando fuera de la ciudad y es rara la vez que vuelven a casa, así que pueden quedarse varios miembros de Oya Kohkoh a vigilar.

Su habitación es pequeña y desordenada. Tanto como lo es el instituto.

\- Bueno, pues buenas noches – dice mientras se va hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta; pero la vuelve a abrir de golpe, haciendo que salte en el sitio – Si necesitas algo, grita.

\- El plan más simple es lo mejor, ¿eh?

El sólo se encoje de hombros y cierra, ahora sí, la puerta.

Si siguiera en Kuryu, habría aceptado la habitación tal cual y me habría metido en la cama a dormir. Sin embargo, la energía rebelde, o a su modo, de la banda que estaba a cargo de mi protección se me ha contagiado un poco.

Así que me voy acercando a los estantes que cubren las paredes de la habitación. Son pocos los libros (literalmente 4, si contabas un diccionario como libro) que hay, aunque sí que tiene cosas de béisbol: cinco pelotas en distinto grado de desgaste, un bate, un par de guantes… Incluso una gorra del que debe ser un equipo favorito.

Decepcionada, me meto en la cama. Conozco muy poco del líder de Oya Kohkoh. ¿Cómo saber qué clase de persona es? ¿Y sus subordinados, las personas en las que más confía?

El ruido que hacen en el salón (parece que están echándose un pulso) me hace creer que voy a tardar en conciliar el sueño pero, tan pronto como mi cabeza se posa en la almohada, me quedo dormida.

\---

“Buenos días” oigo en la lejanía, pero mis ojos siguen pegados, como si tuvieran pegamento.

Eso es, al menos, hasta que un vaso de agua se vacía en mi cara.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Buenos días! – repite el canturreo.

\- Murayama – digo mientras me vuelvo a tumbar.

\- Es Murayama-san para ti.

\- Si, si. Perdón.

\- Es hora de ir a la escuela, Ima-chan. Que mayor se nos hacen los niños sin darnos cuenta…

\- No soy mucho más pequeña que tú. Puede que un par de años, sólo – le digo mirándole con odio: no es forma de despertar a una persona.

Mi llegada al instituto causa menos revuelo esta vez: tal vez porque la novedad de tener por allí a una chica ya ha pasado, tal vez porque al recogerme el pelo y ponerme una capucha doy menos el cante.

Sea por una cosa u otra, esa mañana puedo trabajar tranquila, interrumpida sólo por los juegos de cartas o las peleas del patio.

En la hora de la comida, Seki me trae sonriente un sándwich y un zumo de una de las máquinas de allí.

\- ¿Te gusta el de queso?

\- Sí, está muy bien. Gracias, Seki-san.

Seki se sienta sonriente con Furuya en una de las mesas de la habitación, mientras Murayama se sienta en el suelo que hay justo al lado del sillón. “Creo que se ha enamorado de ti” bromea mientras abre su sándwich y le da un buen mordisco.

Los dos comemos en silencio, el chico a veces moviendo la cabeza como si fuera al compás de alguna canción que sólo él pudiera escuchar.

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte.

\- ¿De estar quedándome sin neuronas por tanta pelea? – bromea.

\- De ser feliz con lo que eres.

Es la primera vez que le veo sin palabras. Durante unos 55 segundos me mira fijamente, se levanta y me da una bolsa de pipas sin abrir.

\- Furuya, nos vamos a la reunión.

\- De acuerdo, jefe.

\- Seki, tú quédate aquí al cuidado de Ima-chan.

\- De acuerdo, Murayama-san.

\- Y tú sigue escribiendo, Ima-chan.

\- No hace falta que lo digas – digo mientras me como una pipa y abro el ordenador.

\---

\- Así que vosotros repetís a propósito los cursos… ¿para no abandonar la banda?

\- Exacto, exacto.

\- ¿Y por eso sólo os dedicáis a pelear?

\- Exacto, exacto.

Yo… No les entiendo. ¿La banda no puede ser también de fuera del instituto? Y, pese a querer repetir, ¿es que no se les queda nada después de asistir siempre a las mismas lecciones?

Para mí, que aprender siempre fue divertido en la época anterior a Kuryu, eso es inaceptable.

\- Bueno… ¿Y no aprendéis para suspender? – le sonrío maliciosamente.


	6. SWORD: Reunión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Murayama.

Cuando llego al lugar de reunión (el Itokan Diner) me apoyo en la pared que hay a la derecha, nada más entrar en el local.

“Yo, Cobra-chan” saludo al líder de Sannoh Rengokai, que está sentado en su sitio habitual.

Justo en ese momento a puerta suena, anunciando la llegada del resto de líderes, uno por uno.

\- ¿Qué tal está Ima?

\- Yo no he oído quejas.

\- Comportaos, Murayama – me señala con el bastón Rocky. Si por él fuera, no habría dejado a la chica con el grupo con menos modales de los cinco.

\- ¿Cómo va con su tarea? – pregunta Hyuga. El Daruma Ikka es probablemente el segundo grupo con menos modales para cuidar de ella.

\- Se ha adueñado de mi sillón y no se levanta de él salvo que sea necesario. Voy a tener que comprar otro – me quejo.

\- He hablado con Kohaku-san – interrumpe Cobra – Él, Tsukumo-san y los hermanos Amamiya se van a acercar para ayudar en lo que puedan. Se quedarán en Little Asia para no levantar sospechas hasta que los necesitemos.

\- Es bueno contar con su ayuda – comenta el nuevo líder de los Rude Boys. – Pero aún no sabemos con qué información contamos exactamente.

\- ¿No confiáis en la chica? Vosotros la trajisteis.

\- Claro que confiamos en ella, pero no podemos precipitarnos.

\- No vamos a dejar que muera más gente, Takeshi. Lo sabemos.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Ima-chan ha terminado la lista de miembros vinculados a Kuryu. Me ha advertido que os tenía que decir que sólo son los miembros más altos en el escalafón y aquellos que hayan resaltado en los últimos años (y que serán probablemente futuros líderes). – digo rascándome la cabeza - También ha empezado con la lista de empresas relacionadas directamente con ellos.

\- Los altos cargos van a ser difíciles de acercarse… Pero puede que los otros…

\- Sí, tendrán acceso a información de determinados planes y no estarán tan protegidos.

\- ¿Podrías traerla a la próxima reunión?

\- Si no queda otra...

Nos empezamos a levantar de nuestros sitios, dando por terminada la reunión. Nosotros no necesitamos despedirnos o decir “aquí concluye la reunión; hasta la próxima”.

Antes de que salga por la puerta, Rocky me para y me da algo de ropa de chica. “Estoy seguro de que no le habéis buscado ni ropa apropiada” me dice, y aunque sé que va con su personalidad y que en realidad quiere echar una mano, no me sienta nada bien que crea que no tengo sentido de la moda.

\---

Silencio.

Eso es lo que nos pune en guardia a todos. El instituto parece un cementerio.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, voy organizando las zonas en las que cada uno debe mirar. Hasta que llego al pasillo del piso de arriba y oigo una única voz.

\- ¿Lo entendéis? – un murmullo acompaña a la pregunta – Bien, pues vamos a hacer un ejemplo – un sonido de voces nada contentas – Venga, por favor.

Cuando me asomo a la puerta, veo a toda la banda con los ojos fijos en la pizarra y, dándoles la espalda con total naturalidad, a nuestra invitada.

\- Bien, entonces… - Ima para de explicar cuando nota mi presencia. Y, sólo en ese momento, los miembros de Oya Kohkoh se dan cuenta de que su jefe ha regresado.

\- Oh, por favor, no quería interrumpir – digo de una forma muy calmada, tanto que noto como pongo los pelos de punta a los miembro de Oya Kohkoh.

\- De acuerdo – dice volviendo a escribir en la pizarra. No sé qué me molestó más: si no había notado la ironía de mi tono, si la había notado pero decidido ignorarla, o si el hecho de que todos habían vuelto a fijar la atención en la tiza.

\- Acabo de decidir que sí quería. Todos a fuera. ¡¡A fuera he dicho!! – el ruido de las sillas y mesas llena el pasillo que antes había estado vacío. Cuando Ima deja la tiza y el borrador y se dispone a salir, me pongo en medio de su camino – Tú te quedas.

Tranquilamente se siento en la mesa del profesor y la miró durante varios minutos: 2 minutos y 55 segundos me diría ella, para ser exactos.

\- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

\- Un problema de aritmética.

\- ¿Por qué? – sonrío amablemente.

\- No saben nada de ninguna asignatura.

\- ¿Tú sabes cómo pertenecemos a este grupo, verdad?

\- ¿Y ese es motivo para no aprender?

\- Tss

Y, mientras me levanto y dirijo a la salida, noto el golpe de algo pequeño en la nuca.

Cuando miro al suelo, donde ha rebotado, veo un trozo de tiza.

Y la cara de susto de ella me dice que ha sido ella quien me la ha lanzado. Tranquilamente la recojo del suelo y la envío de vuelta. Con lo que consigo que otra me dé en la nuca nada más girarme, esta vez sin cara de susto.

Cierro los ojos, cojo aire y me lanzo en su dirección, haciendo que Ima me esquive entre las mesas, lanzándome más tizas como compensación a su falta de agilidad o velocidad.

De repente, me encuentro sonriendo mientras se las devuelvo, y alguna risa también se escapa de los labios de ella.

Finalmente la alcanzo andando por las mesas y la sujeto en el aire, mientras ella forcejea. “No más clases secretas, Ima-sensei”.

Ella sólo suspira, derrotada.

Cuando la acompaño fuera del aula, me encuentro con Seki y Furuya. Ima sigue andando, para continuar con su trabajo tecleando nombres de miembros y comercios de Kuryu.

\- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – no es una pregunta lo que formula Furuya hacia Seki. Su cara muestra envidia.

\- Murayama-san, Ima-san nos ha estado explicando…

\- Ya, ya lo sé, Seki.

Ambos se callan, dándose codazos mutuamente (ellos creen que a escondidas, y eso les dejo creer siempre) mientras yo miro en dirección a la puerta que Ima ha cerrado a su espalda.

Estaba consiguiendo crear aún más caos de lo que creía que los miembros de Oya Kohkoh podíamos crear.

Suspiro, mirando hacia el techo. Y una sonrisa se escapa a mis labios.


	7. El inicio del fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Ima.

22 horas y 15 minutos de trabajo después de mi fallido intento de enseñar algo a los miembros del Oya Kohkoh, terminé de pasar los nombres de todas las empresas ligadas a la organización.

Murayama se puso en contacto con el resto de líderes de SWORD y adelantaron un día la reunión periódica que mantenían. “Ven esta vez tú también” me dijo, mientras me tendía el portátil con una de las manos.

Y así fue como me encontré sentada junto a Furuya, un conductor que no sabía si era temerario o que tampoco es que tuviera mucha idea.

Me inclino más por lo segundo.

Llegamos al punto de encuentro, yo agarrada a la guantera para diversión de Murayama al abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar.

El resto de bandas ya está allí.

Me acerco a saludar a los Rude Boys y los Oya Kohkoh se sitúan a su lado, de manera que parece que estoy siendo escoltada por las dos bandas con las que he mantenido trato directo.

\- Bueno, comencemos – anuncia Cobra, haciendo que todos nos quedemos en silencio. – Ima parece que ha terminado de escribir todo.

\- Sí, aquí lo tenéis – digo, extendiéndoselo a Noboru, que se lo pasa a una chica occidental. Me fijo mejor y veo, en una esquina, a cuatro personas que no había visto antes.

\- Los hermanos Amamiya y el exlíder de Mugen junto a su guardaespaldas – me explica Murayama al oído cuando vuelvo a mi sitio y ambos (Noboru y la chica) se ponen a trabajar en el ordenador.

\- El hermano mayor de los Amamiya y un amigo de Kohaku murieron por Kuryu, ¿verdad?

\- Estás informada – sonríe de lado Murayama mirándome, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa para luego seguir mirando al frente.

\- Aquí tenéis – explica la chica con acento extranjero y entregando a cada uno de los líderes un pendrive – una copia encriptada de toda la información de Kuryu de la que disponemos hasta ahora. Me he permitido la libertad de añadir la información sobre el casino, aunque no creo que nos vuelva a servir de ayuda.

\- Bien, ahora hace falta trazar un buen plan – dice Hyuga.

\- Por lo que dice Ima-chan, ella no conoce nada – me mira Cobra, para confirmarlo.

\- Al menos no conscientemente – digo cruzándome de brazos – Ya os dije que servía más como agenda conjunta que otra cosa. Sólo me daban datos aleatorios.

\- ¿Y no sabes de alguien que pudiera conocer algo?

\- Murayama – él murmura el ‘-san’ a mi lado, pero yo no me corrijo – me ha preguntado si conocía alguno que no fuera un alto cargo…

\- ¿Se te viene alguien a la mente? – me pregunta Takeshi, a mi lado.

\- Una persona. Se hace llamar Smith, pero es japonés.

\- Ah, es uno de los “banqueros” – lee por encima de la chica el más alto de los Amamiya.

\- Sí. La organización tiene múltiples cuentas en el extranjero para financiar sus… “adquisiciones”. La contraseña sólo la tienen los altos cargos, ni siquiera me la confiaban a mí. Pero él lee todas las transferencias que se hacen: con los movimientos del dinero podrá saber qué están planeando.

\- Bien, ¿y dónde encontramos a este Smith?

\- ¿Dónde hay una buena fiesta?

\---

El nuevo club Heaven anunció por todo lo alto su fiesta inaugural. Cuando la tarde llegó, una gran fila de personas con ropa de fiesta recién comprada llenó la calle. Los miembros de White Rascals distribuían las entradas entre ellos.

Yo esperaba dentro, junto a Rocky. El resto de miembros de SWORD no podían aparecer, o se levantarían sospechas.

El dueño del club era una persona extraña, pero amable con todos sus subordinados. Se notaba por como todos lo miraban, esperando órdenes.

\- ¿Un vaso de agua?

\- Kizzy, quédate con ella. Voy a ver cómo están las chicas.

\- De acuerdo, Rocky – le contesta mientras acepto el vaso que me ofrece.

Me voy bebiendo el vaso poco a poco, en silencio. Kizzy me mira de reojo.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – me pregunta señalando mis dedos, que sujetaban con fuerza el vaso. Yo asiento con la cabeza. - ¿Te hizo daño?

\- ¿Perdón? – toso, pues me atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

\- Con total seguridad había otros muchos que nos podían servir. Pero tú sólo mencionaste a este tal Smith – dice mirándose las uñas. Yo nunca las había tenido tan cuidadas.

\- Me gusta ese color – susurro mientras bebo otra vez.

Yo siempre recordaba todo: si no pensaba en ello, entonces nada habría ocurrido.

\---

La gente empieza a entrar en el club y las luces se vuelven tenues. Las bailarinas salen a bailar al son de la música que empieza a salir de los altavoces, mientras la gente las acompaña.

Rocky vuelve a mi lado, y quedo flanqueada por ambos. Miramos a los asistentes a la gran fiesta inaugural; o, más bien, soy yo la que los miro: Rocky y Kizzy alternan su mirada entre mi cara y sus ojos.

Estoy comenzando a perder la esperanza, a creer que he fallado a todo SWORD, cuando una chaqueta llama mi atención.

“Ahí” digo poniéndome tiesa, sin apartar la mirada de él, por miedo a que se me pierda otra vez. “Chaqueta marrón claro, lleva a una chica de cada brazo”

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Kizzy baja las escaleras y avisa a sus compañeros.

Yo me doy la vuelta y desaparezco de la vista de todos para sentarme en uno de los sillones que tienen en la sala VIP. Ahora le dirán que ha ganado (“qué suerte la suya”) el privilegio de estrenar uno de los reservados del nuevo club Heaven. Y, allí, su vista se volverá tan negra como es el saco en el que meterán su cabeza.


	8. La revelación de pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Ima.
> 
> ¡¡ATENCIÓN!! Aunque no se describe, en este capítulo se sugieren abusos sexuales del pasado. Si queréis, saltad la parte escrita en cursiva para evitar leer sobre ello.

Recorremos los 54 kilómetros que se tarda en llegar al escondite encontrado por los Rude Boys esa misma mañana. Bajo junto al resto de los White Rascals, mientras los antiguos miembros de Mugen arrastran a Smith a una pequeña sala lateral.

“Quédate en una esquina, sin hablar, ¿vale?” se dirige a mí Cobra.

Yo asiento, mientras sigo a los demás. Mi corazón va muy rápido, ni siquiera yo puedo contar y calcular mi frecuencia cardíaca. No hay marcha atrás…

Unas manos se posan sobre mis hombros y me empujan a andar más rápido. Cuando busco al responsable, me encuentro con la cara de Murayama, que tiene la mirada puesta en la puerta y murmura algo sobre “ser la lentitud personificada”.

Por primera vez no le rechisto y dejo que me empuje. No podría entrar en esa sala sin ayuda.

Una vez cruzo la puerta, me dirijo a la esquina que está más en sombra, alejada de los demás. A una señal de Cobra, Kohaku le quita la capucha a Smith, quien parpadea hasta que la mirada se le ajusta a la poca luz que hay en la sala.

\- Dinos lo que está planeando Kuryu.

\- ¿Que os diga lo que…? – repite Smith, para ser sustituido por una carcajada. Todos lo miramos hasta que decide que es buen momento para terminar. – Vale, ahí me habéis pillado. No me esperaba que SWORD (o, no pongáis esa cara, claro que me he imaginado los responsables de esto) fuerais tan chistosos.

\- Cobra-chan, déjame un momento a solas con él para que comprenda la gracia del chiste.

\- Tales modales sólo pueden pertenecer al líder de Oya Kohkoh – observa Smith, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Veamos… esa ropa es de Rude Boys, sin duda. Ya conozco a mi gran anfitrión, líder de los White Rascals. Tú eres Cobra, así que el líder de Sannoh Rengokai. A Hyuga tuve el placer de conocerlo cuando ambos no eramos nadie aún, ¿verdad?. Aunque claramente no se acuerda de mi… También tuve el placer de trabajar con Kohaku y su… guardaespaldas. Y vosotros… ¿los hermanos Amamiya? Creedme que lo siento por la muerte de vuestro hermano; si no hubiera metido las narices donde no le llamaban… - Se ríe cuando Hiroto tiene que ser sujetado por Masaki. Y, luego deposita la mirada en mí durante 46 segundos exactos.- ¡Kiyoko! ¡Todo el mundo te está buscando!

\- No me llamo así – le respondo incómoda, con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en la pared.

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡Todo el mundo está preocupado!

\- Y seguro que esa preocupación la motiva mi salud…

\- Eres un efectivo muy valioso para Kuryu… Y ya sabes que para mí también eres muy especial – sonríe, y su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando ve que me pongo tensa.

\- Ya está bien de cháchara. – Interrumpe Hyuga – Tú tienes acceso a todos los movimientos bancarios de la organización.

\- Sí, es cierto. Y tengo muy buena cabeza, así que algo me huelo de lo que están cociendo los jefes – sonríe. Nos tiene pillados. – Pero no voy a dar a probar de ese plato tan suculento sin ganar nada…

\- ¿Siempre habla así? – se queja Masaki a su hermano.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres?

\- A ella.

Todos los ojos se posan en mí cuando lo dice. Aunque la única persona que sonríe es él. Mientras tanto, yo hace tiempo que tengo dificultad para llenar con aire mis pulmones, empiezo a notar un dolor en el pecho, oigo la negativa de todos los allí presentes de forma lejana, y empiezo a mezclar imágenes del presente con aquellos trabajos que hacía en los que terminaba a solas con Smith en su despacho o cualquier otro disponible.

Una mano que me aprieta el brazo me devuelve a la realidad lo justo para seguir a Murayama hacia la luz.

“Maldita sea, Ima-sensei” dice mientras me lleva a un rincón apartado, lejos de esa puerta y de lo que hay al otro lado.

Durante varios minutos (¿cinco? ¿treinta?) me concentro en mi respiración, como una vez leí en uno de los libros de la biblioteca del lugar donde vivía.

Sólo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que Murayama sigue a mi lado.

\- Perdón, ya estoy bien – susurro mientras me pongo en pie. Intento volver al interrogatorio pero Murayama se levanta rápidamente y se pone en mi camino, impidiendo que pase.

\- No vas a ir hasta que me cuentes lo que pasa.

Intento pasarle varias veces, pero el siempre se pone delante otra vez o me empuja, no muy fuerte pero con decisión. Le miro a los ojos y suspiro, derrotada. Me vuelvo a sentar en donde estaba y él frente a mí, con las piernas cruzadas como casi siempre.

\- Hay… un pasado… con él.

\- Hasta ahí he podido llegar yo solito, gracias.

\- Todos los imaginabais, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, normalmente si no se duda entre varias personas es que hay otros motivos.

\- Y aún así confiasteis en mi… - él sólo se encoge de hombros y me sigue mirando. Así que apoyo la cabeza en la pared y, siempre evitando su mirada, me pongo a hablar.

_“Kuryu oyó de mi memoria cuando yo no era más que una niña. Desde que pude hablar me gustaba memorizar matrículas o números de teléfono y recitarlas día y noche._

_“En mi familia nunca hubo mucho dinero, especialmente cuando mi madre cayó enferma; así que mi padre tuvo que pedir un préstamo. Al final mi mare falleció y, los intereses fueron tan grandes que perdimos la casa. Sin embargo, Kuryu le dio una alternativa a mi padre: si yo trabajaba para ellos, le perdonarían la deuda._

_“Y así fue como mi padre dejó que me llevaran. Me instalaron en una de sus mansiones, me dieron una habitación, y empezaron a darme listas de nombres o números para que las memorizara. Yo echaba de menos a mi padre pero me parecía un juego muy divertido: había mucho que memorizar, a veces me decían que cambiara un número o una cifra…_

_“Eso fue hasta que crecí y me dí cuenta de que no era un juego: los números que cambiaban eran sus cuentas bancarias, los nombres cambiaban porque alguien nuevo se unía, ascendía o moría._

_“Y ahí es dónde entra Smith. Un día él era el nuevo encargado de finanzas y empecé a reunirme semanalmente con él, como llevaba haciendo con su predecesor durante 3 años. Sólo que no fue igual… La primera vez creí que me lo había imaginado, que su mano me había rozado sin querer… Pero todo fue a más y más. Cuando llegaba la hora de su reunión, me ponía a temblar o con náuseas. Rezaba por no quedarme a solas ni 5 minutos._

_“Una vez intenté revelarme: “Soy un efectivo muy importante, no puedes tratarme así”. Él sólo se rió: dijo que nunca le había dicho que parara. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Pero me aterrorizaba pensar que efectivamente era culpa mía._

_“Así que me callé. Y luego decidí que no quería vivir así, ni trabajar para una organización que estaba dispuesta a borrar del mapa una ciudad entera por dinero. Me dí cuenta de que había otro camino._

_“Y así llegué hasta aquí”._


	9. Demasiado fácil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Murayama.

El silencio nos envuelve a ambos.

Ima ha estado mirando a un punto fijo en uno de los muros de nuestro lado desde que ha terminado de hablar, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Yo no he dejado de mirarla a ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo nos pasamos así cuando Furuya nos viene a buscar. “Ya vamos” le digo por encima del hombro, con lo que él se gira y vuelve a guardar la puerta en la que tenemos a Smith.

Imaginaba que algo había pasado entre ambos, pero nunca habría imaginado que fuera algo así. Suelto un largo suspiro y me acerco a ella, que sigue sentada en la misma posición, aunque su mirada se mueve a medida que yo me acerco, siempre alejándola de mi. Un par de palmadas en su cabeza hacen que deje de esquivarme y me mire directamente a los ojos.

Le tiendo la mano y, después de debatir con ella misma los pros y contras, me la toma, con lo que la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

“Vamos, Ima-sensei” sonrío mientras la empujo levemente en la única dirección que ella desea evitar. A pesar de ello sonríe, y se deja.

\---

Cuando volvemos a entrar en la habitación a oscuras, Smith tiene unos cuantos moratones más que cuando lo dejamos atrás. Bastaría con que me fijara en las manos de los allí presentes para saber quien es el héroe, pero yo no desvío mi mirada de la suya.

Guío a Ima hacía el rincón más alejado de él y yo me sitúo un poco por delante y en diagonal. La sonrisa que Smith flaquea en sus labios.

Sabe que Ima me lo ha dicho. Contaba con esa carta para negociar, pero le ha salido el tiro por la culata. Si no tuviera tantas ganas de pegarle, le sonreiría.

“¿Me puedes pasar las cosas que llevaba encima?” oigo como le pregunta a Cobra, que le pasa sus cosas con cierta curiosidad mientras Rocky sigue con el interrogatorio. Puede que sólo con haberme fijado en los puños no hubiera servido, después de todo.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Lo que planean tus superiores…

\- Creo que más bien estábamos hablando de cómo tratas a tus invitados. Porque no tratas así a tus subalternos, ¿o sí?

\- Deja de fingir que sabes cómo es ser un líder, Smith…

\- ¡Lo tengo! – exclama Ima mientras sale de la habitación.

Todos nosotros nos miramos mientras la seguimos fuera. La veo sentada frente al ordenador, que está haciendo una búsqueda extensiva mientras el amigo de Cobra teclea como un loco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes, exactamente? – pregunta Hyuga mientras se sienta en la mesa, piernas cruzadas en lo alto e inclinado hacia la pantalla. Yo lo empujo hacia atrás para también poder ver.

\- Eso, Ima-sensei, acláraselo, por favor.

\- Lo que planean – me contesta, como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Noboru?

\- Un momento, Cobra. Espera a que… - la pantalla revela un resultado, varias ‘A’ marcadas, con cifras numéricas a su lado. Noboru e Ima se miran: ya lo tienen.

\- ¿Os importaría…?

\- El Alcalde.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Están sobornando al alcalde.

\- Por eso ha salido adelante el proyecto del Casino. Y según esto – señala en uno de los cuadernos que llevaba encima Smith – acaba de recibir otra suma. Y es la más grande hasta ahora.

\- ¿Segura? Vale, perdón – me disculpo cuando recibo su mirada asesina.

\- ¿Van a intentar otra vez construir el Casino?

\- No creo que se atrevan. Pero esta ciudad es un estorbo para Kuryu, eso está claro.

\- ¿Y? No pueden hacernos desaparecer así como así, sin ningún motivo… ¿O sí? – preguntó Takeshi.

\---

Para confirmar lo que estaba pasando, decidimos seguir al Alcalde. Era improbable, pero podíamos ver algo sospechoso en su rutina diaria.

Y, dos días después, mucho antes de lo que habíamos pensado, mi móvil sonó.

\- Ah, Cobra-chan – digo mientras descuelgo. Seki, Furuya e Ima (que ya es una constante en nuestro grupo) me miran, abandonando la explicación sobre un problema de matemáticas. Ya todos los miembros le piden ayuda para entender las materias: si saben la respuesta correcta, saben lo que no deben hacer en el examen para poder suspender de sobra el curso, otra vez. Chica lista, Ima-sensei.

\- Se van a reunir – me responde la voz al otro lado del teléfono. En una situación normal habría bromeado con un “¿qué tal estás, Murayama?” imitando su voz; pero esta vez no: no cuando es posible que Oya Kohkoh esté en peligro.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Mañana al mediodía.

\- Entonces es ahí cuando atacaremos.

Antes mis palabras, Seki y Furuya se levantan y empiezan a crujirse los nudillos. Ima también se pone en pie y traga saliva.


	10. Do not mess with SWORD - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Murayama

Comenzamos a reunirnos las 10. Ni muy tarde como para perdernos la batalla, ni muy pronto como para resultar sospechosos.

Todos los miembros de Oya Kohkoh fueron subiendo a los camiones mientras gritaban. Era lo normal cuando una pelea estaba cerca. Cuando ya están casi todos, yo comienzo a escalar hacia mi sitio habitual, sobre el camión.

\- ¡Eh! – una voz llama desde el suelo - ¡Yo también voy!

\- ¡Este no es lugar para el cerebro! – le respondo.

A una señal mía (unos golpes en el techo de la cabina del camión), Furuya pone el motor en marcha y comienza a avanzar; pero Ima corre a ponerse delante, provocando un frenazo tan brusco que casi vuelo.

“¡Yo! ¡También! ¡Voy!” puntualiza cada una de las palabras con un paso hacia nosotros.

Suspiro rascándome la cabeza. Con esta chica voy a terminar calvo antes de tiempo. Pero sé que no voy a hacerla cambiar de opinión, tiene la misma mirada que tienen mis muchachos.

Ante un asentimiento de mi cabeza se le ilumina la cara y corre a la parte posterior del camión, donde Todoroki le ayuda a subir: le encanta que ella me desafíe.

Vuelvo a dar golpes al capó y Furuya pone otra vez el motor en marcha, esta vez sin riesgo de que alguien se tire delante de él.

Entre todos nosotros se extiende la expectación de una buena pelea.

\---

A la conclusión a la que llegamos todos fue que el lugar de reunión (una gran propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad, según Rocky hizo confesar al idiota de Smith) estaría protegido en todas las direcciones.

El contacto que teníamos en la policía nos confirmó que un gran despliegue de policías encubiertos realizarían una operación en esa misma localización, por lo que confirmamos nuestras sospechas.

Y así fue como nos dividimos en varias localizaciones, desde comenzaríamos a atacar a las 12:05 en punto. Ima había sido muy quisquillosa respecto a la hora.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó alguien del grupo.

\- Dos minutos.

\- Bien, lo justo para que me protestes por tener que quedarte aquí.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- No tienes ni idea sobre lucha, ¿o sí? Y no me vale “he estado entrenando estos días”, porque eso no es saber de lucha – la callé cuando abrió la boca. Cuando la cerró, con el ceño fruncido, supe que había adivinado lo que estaba pensando.

\- Quiero ayudar.

\- Tener que cuidar de alguien no es exactamente ayudarnos. ¿No crees?

\- Es la hora – dice por respuesta, mientras se sienta en el camión.

Los miembros de Oya Kohkoh van bajando del camión. Algunos cuando pasan a su lado le dicen algunas palabras, puede que de ánimo o de apoyo a su decisión. Cuando ya sólo quedo yo le doy unas palmadas en la cabeza, como hice hace sólo unos días en aquel almacén abandonado.

“¡Bien! ¡Vamos a ya!” grito, recibiendo los aplausos y gritos del resto de la banda.

Corremos. Corremos tan rápido como podemos.

El polvo, la tierra que levanta el que va delante o a nuestro lado… nada de eso nos impide seguir avanzando, pese a que nuestros ojos lloren un poco.

Recuerdo una de las charlas que dio Ima: hablaba sobre los Vikingos. No le temían a la muerte, los ingleses les temían por los feroces e impredecibles que eran, se les echaban encima.

No puedo evitar reírme al ver la cara de susto del primer guardia al que me encuentro en mi camino y al que noqueo de un golpe. Asi que así era como se sentían ellos.

A mi alrededor, la pelea ha comenzado.

Me giro para buscar a alguien contra el que enfrentarme.

Ah, ahí hay uno.

Corro en su dirección, sorteando a mis compañeros, y salto hacia él, dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza. Cae al suelo.

Un compañero suyo lo ve y viene a ayudarlo. Este me cuesta más: recibo un par de puñetazos suyos hasta que consigo quitármelo de encima.

Un brazo me coge por el cuello, intentando tirarme al suelo. Un cabezazo, y el dueño de ese brazo cae al suelo, de rodillas. Otro cabezazo y está inconsciente. “Buenas noches” le digo mientras me giro hacia un guardia que se acercaba por mi espalda (otra vez).

A mi lado, Furuya se enfrenta a dos a la vez. Empujo a mi contrincante hacia él y… ¡arrollados por Seki los tres! ¡Pleno!

Suelto una carcajada mientras me giro, esperando a otro guardia, pero la situación con la que me encuentro es muy diferente.

Ya están todos tumbados.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya está? – me quejo, mientras me pongo en cuclillas y agito las manos.

\- Esperábamos mucha más seguridad.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Murayama-san?

\- Puede que los demás hayan encontrado más… - la vibración de mi móvil me interrumpe - ¡Oi, Hyuga! ¿Ya habéis acabado también?

\- ¿No te parece sospechoso?

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Por qué puede ser?

\- ¿A mí me lo preguntas? ¿No que no somos muy listos?

\- Yo puedo saber el porqué – dice una voz a mi espalda.

\- Ima-sensei, más te vale que esté alucinando por los golpes en mi cabeza y que no hayas desobedecido mis órdenes.

\- ¡Espera! – dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono mientras me giro y veo a Ima con los brazos cruzados, sin ninguna herida. Al menos ha sido lo suficientemente decente para no meterse en medio de la pelea - ¿Habéis llevado a la chica con vosotros?

\- Es bastante persistente, Hyuga. Y además no sigue órdenes.

\- ¿A qué me suena eso?

\- ¿Queréis oír mi teoría o no? – ambos líderes nos callamos, por lo que lo considera como una invitación a seguir – Creo que la verdadera seguridad está dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Masaki.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Comprobar que la situación es la misma en todos los puntos de ataque. Hola, Ima-chan – se gira hacia ella, sonriente. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, lo que me irrita aún más. No es momento de ligar.

\- ¿Puedes continuar, por favor?

\- Creo que Kuryu ha puesto a sus mejores guardias dentro de la casa, para que no se sospeche nada.


	11. Do not mess with SWORD - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el punto de vista de Ima.

Me voy acercando a la casa. Despacio pero sin vacilación.

Y hacia la puerta principal.

Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos.

Uno…

“¡Quieta!” una voz me llega desde algún punto. Yo sigo su orden y levanto las manos, para que vean que no voy armada.

Un par de miembros de Kuryu (llevan su emblema en la chaqueta) se acercan apuntándome.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Mi nombre es Kiyoko.

En ese momento veo movimiento en la puerta y algunas ventanas frontales. Tan sólo 34 segundos después aparece el líder de ambos guardias, aunque no lo reconozco por lo que no puede estar muy arriba en la cadena de mando. “Traedla dentro” les ordena.

Me cogen de los brazos y, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, hacen lo que les dice. Tras entrar en la casa, mis escoltas cambian. A uno de ellos lo reconozco, por eso no son tan brutos como los anteriores.

Me guían a través de pasillos uniformes y puertas de habitaciones tan dispares entre sí como le fue posible al diseñador. Hasta que llegamos a una sala en la que me recibe uno de los líderes de Kuryu: el líder del grupo Iemura. Por supuesto, él llevaba teniendo problemas con SWORD desde el primer momento.

\- Kiyoko-san – dice simplemente sonriendo, mientras me indica un asiento en la sala. En su mismo sofá distingo al Alcalde (lo reconozco de los periódicos), que asiente en mi dirección, visiblemente incómodo.

\- Iemura-san – le devuelvo el saludo, mientras me siento.

\- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! ¿Estás bien? Después de todo el jaleo que ha habido ahí fuera hace unos minutos…

\- Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias.

\- Ya veo. – y girándose hacia el Alcalde – No se preocupe, sólo es una…

\- Secretaria – termino su frase. – Señor alcalde, ¿no le parece rastrero vender a la población que, en su cargo, ha prometido proteger?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Me ha oído perfectamente.

\- Lo que yo esté tratando con el señor Iemura no es de su incumbencia. Y, aunque fuera lo que estás sugiriendo, hija, yo no he jurado proteger a nadie sino hacer lo mejor para la ciudad. Y, desde luego, todos esos… esos… busca-problemas, no son lo mejor para…

Su discurso es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe contra la puerta. “¡¡Qué ha sido eso!!” exigió saber Iemura, justo 7 segundos antes de que esas mismas puertas se abrieran de par en par, cayendo dos de sus hombres de espaldas, inconscientes.

Takeshi, P y Yu la atraviesan, sin apartar la mirada de los dos hombres que se encuentran en el sofá.

“Señor alcalde, yo no contaría con salir reelegido en las próximas elecciones. Es más, iría empaquetando mi despacho” digo mientras me pongo en pie, a medida que más y más miembros de Rude Boys entran en la habitación.

Para que entienda de lo que hablo saco una grabadora que tenía dentro de mi bolsillo derecho. El Alcalde palidece mientras que Iemura, rojo de la ira, se pone en pie dispuesto a quitármela por todos los medios. Sin embargo, Yu hace que se vuelva a sentar de malas maneras.

\- Esto os va a salir caro. A vosotros, Rude Boys. A todo SWORD. Y a ti. – dice finalmente, girándose hacia mí.

\- De momento no habéis podido hacer mucho contra nosotros.

\- Especialmente tú – puntualiza P las palabras de su líder.

\- Vámonos – termina ahí la conversación Takeshi.

Yo lo sigo hacia fuera del edificio, pasando por encima de todos los guardias a los que han noqueado.

Cuando llegamos a donde se encuentran los demás, le paso a Noboru la grabadora con la prueba que acabo de recabar.

\- Bien hecho – dice Cobra.

\- La idea de exponerte como cebo ha sido imprudente… aunque inteligente.

\- Menos mal que no se te ha pegado todo de esa banda de tontos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que los Rude Boys tuvieran la oportunidad de entrar por las ventanas sin ser vistos cuando levantaron toda la seguridad… ¿Cómo supiste que funcionaría?

\- Mi mente les parece demasiado valioso. No iban a acribillarme. De lo que dudaba más era de lo que iba a pasar dentro – confieso.

\- Bueno, SWORD ha sido salvada otra vez. Y todo gracias a ti.

Sonrío agradecida de que todo haya acabado. La amenaza a la ciudad y mi cautiverio.


	12. Epílogo

_Aparcaron el camión a varias calles de su destino final. No querían llamar la atención, no mucho al menos._

_Fue por ese motivo por el que sólo se bajaron del automóvil dos personas: un chico y una chica._

_Recorrieron el barrio en silencio._

_Ella reconociendo algunos rincones que le recordaban a otro tiempo, un tiempo que le correspondía a una persona muy distinta a lo que era ella ahora._

_Él fijándose en cada uno de los movimientos que hacia la chica._

_Hasta que llegaron a una casa. Estaba vieja, varias capas de pintura que comenzaban a caer y tablas de madera del balcón. El pequeño jardín delantero lleno de tablas de madera._

_Un hombre salió de su interior, llevando una botella en su mano. Casi se le cayó al ver a ambos jóvenes._

_La había reconocido. Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de padre no reconoce a su hija?_

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, uno sin saber que esperar, otra sin saber como empezar. Y otro par de ojos seguía la escena._

_“Mi vida ha sido un infierno” al fin habló la chica, haciendo que a su padre se le inundaran los ojos de lágrimas “Pero ya no. En la última semana, todo ha cambiado. He conocido a gente maravillosa, que me hace sentir viva. Y voy a ser profesora particular, ¿sabes? Así que ya no tienes que preocuparte. Adiós”._

_Y se fueron de allí, sin dejar hablar al dueño de la casa._

_Ella se había librado de un peso. Sus pulmones, por primera vez en muchísimos años, se llenaron por completo de aire fresco._

_Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron._

_Cuando llegaron al camión subieron ambos de un salto._

_A la orden de su jefe se fueron de allí, causando tanto ruido de gritos que todo el mundo salía de sus casas para ver el origen._

_Eran libres._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
